victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
IParty with Victorious
' iParty with Victorious' is an iCarly and Victorious crossover but takes place in an iCarly episode. Plot A "cross-pollination" episode of one of Nickelodeon's top series (iCarly and Victorious) . This is Dan Schneider's first time combining the entire casts of two series in a single episode since he started writing scripts for television. Carly and Tori "start out as rivals but have to team up to defeat a common enemy." Meanwhile Freddie and Robbie are blackmailed by Beck and Andre to sing in front of a audience, while Sam gets along with Jade, Cat, and Trina. Click here for a preview! (On TheSlap) "iParty with Victorious" brings the casts of Nick's hit series [http://www.nick.com/shows/icarly iCarly]and [http://www.nick.com/shows/victorious Victorious] together for the first time ever. One cheating boyfriend, plus two scorned girlfriends, equals a night to remember as Carly and Tori plot sweet revenge while the rest of the iCarly and Hollywood Arts gang compete in a lyrical battle royale. Culminating in an ensemble performance of the theme song mash-up, "Leave It All to Shine," the movie also guest stars Nickelodeon alumnus Kenan Thompson (Saturday Night Live, All That, Kenan & Kel) as himself. In "iParty with Victorious," Carly is dating a boy named Steven who divides his time between his divorced parents who live in Seattle and Los Angeles. Meanwhile, Tori is also spending time with her new boyfriend who, unbeknownst to her, is the very same boy Carly is seeing! Elsewhere at Hollywood Arts, Andre is psyched because Kenan Thompson has offered to let him throw a smallparty in his awesome new house but the party spirals out of control when Rex sends a mass tweet. Back in Seattle, Carly suspects that Steven is cheating on her after seeing a photo of him and Tori together and plans a trip to Los Angeles to catch him in the act. After convincing Torithat Steven is cheating on both of them, Carly and Tori come together to plot their revenge at the party. Amidst all the scheming, Rex challenges the partygoers to a lyrical rap battle. 'Trivia' *Ariana Grande has revealed that Cat will not talk the entire time during the crossover, but will do something. when asked what it was, she replied "You'll see." *Avan Jogia has also said a couple of things about the crossover, like he will be in a hot tub with Jerry Trainor (iCarly, plays Spencer), Eric Lange (Victorious, plays Sikowitz), and Elizabeth Gillies (Victorious, plays Jade) in the crossover and stated that there will be guest stars in the crossover. *Kenan Thompson is confirmed to make a special appearance at the end of the crossover. It is also said that both casts of iCarly and Victorious will perform karaoke style remixing both their theme songs. Mary Scheer who plays Freddie's mom in iCarly might be guest starring in the crossover. It is not confirmed. *In a ClevverTV interview, Avan Jogia (Beck, Victorious) says there will be guest stars, and during the crossover he will be spending a lot of time in a hot tub with Eric Lange (Sikowitz, Victorious), Jerry Trainor (Spencer, iCarly), and Elizabeth Gillies (Jade, Victorious) *"It involves both Carly and Tori and they become aware of each other because of a ‘situation’ – they start off as rivals, but in the end team up against a common enemy." source *Nickelodeon News and Nickelodeon Stars: “iCarly” And “Victorious” Crossover TV Movie | Nickelodeon News *The crossover special between iCarly and Victorious will air on June 10, 2011. *This is only counted as an iCarly episode, despite Victorious being in the crossover. Video:iCarly-Victorious Crossover Footage! Video:ICarly Victorious = TRULY AMAZING VIDEO!!! Video:iCarly-Victorious REHEARSAL!!! Video:iCarly : Jerry Scare Jennette and the cast Video:Avan Jogia Interview: Victorious & iCarly Crossover Video:iCarly : iParty With Victorious BTS [[Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes about Tori Category:Episodes about Beck Category:Episodes about Jade Category:Episodes about Cat Category:Crossover Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Relationship Episodes